


semua diam meratap dan hilang

by jaejyayong



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M, Light Angst, eternal sunshine of the spotless mind!au
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 12:30:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16810660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaejyayong/pseuds/jaejyayong
Summary: Youngho hanya ingin lupa.





	semua diam meratap dan hilang

Youngho ingin lupa.

Youngho tidak ingin ingat senyum dan lesung pipi Jaehyun. Tidak ingin ingat bagaimana ujung telinganya memerah tiap ia malu. Tidak ingin ingat halus helai rambutnya. Tidak ingin ingat lembut suaranya saat mereka berbagi cerita tiap malam. Lembut suara yang mengantarnya pada lelap. Pada pagi yang diawal dengan kecupan di kening dan senyum sehangat mentari.

Youngho tidak ingin ingat ribuan hari yang ia lalui dengan Jaehyun. Hari yang ia bagi hanya berdua, yang diisi dengan gelak tawa dan pelukan hangat. Hari di mana bahagia dan kedua nama mereka terasa padu dalam satu kalimat. Hari-hari di mana ia adalah milik Jaehyun dan Jaehyun adalah miliknya. Hari di mana ia pikir selamanya adalah hal yang selalu ada di genggamannya.

Youngho juga tidak ingin ingat pada hari di mana tak ada lagi senyum sehangat mentari yang menyapanya tiap pagi. Pada hari di mana rumah yang mereka tinggal senyap dari gelak tawa, dan hangat berubah menjadi dingin yang menusuk. Hari di mana bisikan lembut dan ucapan sayang berubah jadi teriakan dan tangis. Hari di mana Youngho tidak lagi cukup untuk seorang Jaehyun. Hari di mana ia sadar bahwa selamanya tidak pernah ia genggam.

Dan lalu tidak ada lagi semuanya. Tidak ada kecupan. Tidak ada pelukan. Bahkan teriakan dan tangis.

Dan tidak ada Jaehyun.

Youngho masih terbangun tiap pagi dengan harap ada tangan yang bisa ia genggam, ada hangat di sisinya. Harapan yang hilang secepat ia muncul, tersadar sedetik setelah ia membuka mata bahwa harapnya tak akan terwujud. Tak akan pernah terwujud lagi.

Semua ingin dan harap di hidup Youngho hilang tiap ia ingat Jaehyun yang melangkah keluar rumah, dengan tatapan penuh amarah yang masih menghantuinya tiap malam, dengan janji tidak akan pernah kembali lagi yang diucap dengan penuh kesungguhan.

Ia tidak pernah mengerti. Di mana salah dalam hubungan mereka dimulai. Di mana ia dan Jaehyun berhenti untuk saling mendengar satu sama lain. Ia tidak pernah mengerti walaupun tiap malam yang ia lalui sejak Jaehyun pergi habis hanya untuk mengingat dan mengulang semua hal—semua argumen, semua teriak, tangis.

Mungkin sibuk.

Mungkin lelah.

Mungkin penat.

_Bosan._

Mungkin semuanya, mungkin Youngho yang salah, mungkin ia memang tidak akan pernah cukup untuk Jaehyun bahkan setelah bertahun-tahun.

Yang ia mengerti sekarang hanya bahwa ia tidak ingin menjalan harinya dibayangi oleh ingatan dengan Jaehyun.

Ia hanya ingin lupa.

Satu tarikan napas dan Youngho memejamkan mata. Mengabaikan tatapan Doyoung yang berdiri di sudut ruangan—tatapan tidak setuju, tidak suka, _entah_. Youngho tidak ingin tau.

Ingin dan harapnya hilang sejak Jaehyun pergi. Sekarang, inginnnya hanya satu dan Jaehyun tidak berhak merampas itu darinya.

*

Tidak seharusnya seperti ini.

Ia sudah berkali-kali membaca semua kalimat, semua kata, tiap titik koma yang tertulis dalam selembar kertas di tangannya—dan otaknya seperti menolak untuk mengerti.

Jaehyun tau ia tidak seharusnya melakukan apa yang ia lakukan. Empat tahun bukan waktu yang singkat untuk ia lepaskan dan lupakan begitu saja.

Youngho adalah semua hal yang pernah diinginkan Jaehyun. _Pernah_. Jaehyun tidak tau kapan tepatnya ia memutuskan bahwa seorang Seo Youngho bukanlah orang yang tepat untuknya. Dan tidak lagi cukup untuknya. Yang ia tau, segala yang ada dalam hubungannya dengan Youngho perlahan memudar. Menjadi banal. Segala hangat dan manis yang dulu ia rasakan perlahan membias jadi dingin dan hambar.

Jaehyun tau ia yang salah. Ia yang memulai semuanya. Mulai menemui sosok lain, memulai semua pertengkaran, mulai menarik jarak sejauh yang ia bisa dari Youngho.

_Tapi Youngho tidak boleh begini. Tidak boleh melupakan Jaehyun. Tidak boleh melupakan semua kenangan mereka karena sampai saat ini pun Jaehyun tidak lupa—_

Youngho adalah kepastian untuk Jaehyun. Youngho selalu ada untuk Jaehyun. _Selalu._ Sejak kali pertama mereka bertemu, sejak mereka mulai berteman, sejak hari pertama mereka menjalin hubungan, Youngho selalu ada. Selalu menunggu Jaehyun sejauh apapun dan selama apapun ia pergi. Tapi rupanya tidak untuk kali ini.

Jaehyun kembali membaca kalimat yang tertulis, untuk kesekian kali.

_Seo Youngho had erased you from his memory. Please do not try to reach him._

**Author's Note:**

> judul diambil dari lirik lagu Srangan milik TTATW.


End file.
